you_zitsufandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Anime Tập 4/Kịch bản
Cảnh 1 4 Title Card [Setting: 1st Year B-Class Room] Chie Hoshinomiya (Under the influence of hangover): Members of Class 1-B. Let's have another great day. Chihiro Shiranami: Yuck! Teacher, you smell like alcohol! Chie Hoshinomiya: I had too much to drink last night. Ahh. Hoshinomiya stands up and calls her class' attention to the board with some updated information about the class points. For class 1-A, 1-B, 1-C, and 1-D, there's a corresponding 1004, 660, 600, and 87 class points, respectively. Chie Hoshinomiya: I will now announce this month's point totals for each class! B-Class students stands up as they are worried about their homeroom adviser's condition. Chie Hoshinomiya: Your private points will be distributed tomorrow. Chihiro Shiranami: Our points went up! Yume Kobashi: Yes! Yes! Mako Amikura: You think it's because of our test scores? The study group brought everyone's scores up! Shiranami, Yume Kobashi, and Mako Amikura glances at [[Honami Ichinose], standing at the back.] Honami Ichinose: Oh, no, it's because of how hard you all worked. Chihiro Shiranami: I love you, Ichinose-san! Honami Ichinose: H-hey! Ch-Chihiro-chan! Mako Amikura: So do I! both hugged Honami Ichinose Honami Ichinose: Wait! Wait! Chihiro Shiranami: No waiting! Honami Ichinose: You guys ... Chihiro Shiranami: I'm so glad I'm in Class B. Since it's the same class as you, Ichinose-san. Ichinose smiles and pats Chihiro Shiranami's head. Honami Ichinose (Monologue): I'm glad I'm in Class B, too. Our homeroom teacher might be a bit eccentric, but my classmates are all such good people. that's why I want us all to reach Class A together! SCENE 2 [Setting: Dorm. 4th Floor. Near the Elevator.] front of the elevator, [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji] is yawning, waiting for the door to open. After a while, it opens. Suzune Horikita and Kikyō Kushida are inside. Kikyō Kushida cheerfully greets Kiyotaka Ayanokōji] Suzune Horikita: Getting in or not? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I am. I will be getting in if you don't mind. Ayanokōji gets inside the elevator Kikyō Kushida: Morning, Ayanokōji-kun! You've got a little bedhead going on in the back. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Natural hair is in fashion these days. Kikyō Kushida (Giggling): You're so funny, Ayanokōji-kun! [Flashback Begin] Kikyō Kushida: If you betray me, you'll pay. [Flashback End] Kikyō Kushida: Maybe I'll try out natural hair, too! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): We'll be in the same dorm until graduation ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Whispering): I'm surprised to see you and Kushida together. Suzune Horikita: She was waiting for me outside my door. opens on the ground floor. All students inside disembark. Kikyō Kushida: Aww! I was really hoping we could walk to school together. Honami Ichinose: Morning, Kushida-san! appears waving to Kikyō Kikyō Kushida: Huh? Ah! Ichinose-san. notices Kiyotaka Honami Ichinose: Kushida-san, is this your boyfriend? Kikyō Kushida (Giggling): Of course not! Honami Ichinose: Really, I was sure ... Kikyō Kushida: Nope! Nope! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): That probably is how she really feels. Honami Ichinose: That reminds me ... did you guys get your points today? Kikyō Kushida: Huh? (Opening Song) SCENE 3 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Sae Chabashira: There's been a bit of an issue. The provision of points to freshmen has been delayed. students react accordingly. Kanji Ike: Are you kidding? Haruki Yamauchi: Do we get some kind of compensation for the school screwing up? Sae Chabashira: There's nothing that I can do. The moment the problem is resolved, the points will be distributed. Assuming you still have points by then. SCENE 4 [Setting: School Backyard] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is walking towards to Honami Ichinose, alone. Honami Ichinose: Sorry to call you out like this. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's going on? Honami Ichinose: I'm just going to say it and get it over with. Honami Ichinose blushes and looks away from Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. She wonders how to phrase properly what she wants to say. Honami Ichinose: I think I ... am going to get asked out! Right here! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Confused): Huh? Wait, um ... Won't it be better if I'm not here, then? Honami Ichinose: But I don't know anything about dating. I found this in my locker yesterday. Ichinose shows an enveloped with love letter inside sealed with a heart sticker. Honami Ichinose: I don't feel the same way. And I don't know how to turn the person down without hurting them. So I was wondering if you might pretend to be my boyfriend, .. and ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): That old cliché, huh? Honami Ichinose (Frantic): Please! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You'd be better off talking it out with them, one on one. Honami Ichinose: But ... notices someone. Chihiro Shiranami appears from behind them. Chihiro Shiranami: Eh? Ichinose-san ... who is this? Ayanokōji pieces everything together. Honami Ichinose: U-Um, sorry, Chihiro-chan ... I brought someone you don't know. This is Ayanokōji-kun from Class D. Shiranami's eyes are welling up tears. Chihiro Shiranami: Is he ... your boyfriend? Honami Ichinose: Ayanokōji-kun is ... He's my -- Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: We're just friends. girls gasped at this as Kiyotaka Ayanokōji looks at Honami Ichinose Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ichinose, confessing your feelings to someone isn't an easy thing. You spend every day in anguish, yet you still can't do it. The words "I love you" hang in your throat, and you can't seem to force them out. I think her earnest feelings deserve a proper answer, don't you? Ichinose nods slightly as she reluctantly agrees. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Of course, it might not be my place to talk. Ayanokōji walks out of the scene, leaving the girls to their talk. SCENE 5 [Setting: Benches near the School Backyard] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji looked at his phone and notice that he didn't receive any points this month. Shiranami is running away, crying. Most likely her confession was rejected. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji glances at her direction. Honami Ichinose appears from behind and notices Kiyotaka still there. Honami Ichinose: Ah. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I guess you talked it out, huh? Honami Ichinose: Yeah. I was so focused on how not to hurt her feelings. I was just trying to run away. That was wrong, wasn't it? We said we'd try to go back to normal tomorrow ... I wonder if we'll manage it. Ichinose clasped her hands and looks up the sky. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's up to you two, I guess. Honami Ichinose: Yeah. Sorry for getting you wrapped up in this weirdness today. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don't mind having a day like this now and then. Honami Ichinose: Looks like I owe you one, huh? SCENE 6 [Setting: Student Council Main Office] the unwell-lit room, [[Manabu Horikita] is seen holding a document about a violence report happened inside the school premises at June 30, 6:00 PM that involves Ken Sudō and three students from Class C (Kyogo Komiya, Daichi Ishizaki, Reo Kondō); while Akane Tachibana is seen standing behind him.] Manabu Horikita (Grinning): Interesting. SCENE 7 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Ken Sudō (Shouting): I'm telling you, it wasn't like that! There were three of them! Satsuki Shinohara: Still ... Kei Karuizawa: Yeah ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): What's all this? Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun ... I think something bad might have happened. SCENE 8 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Sae Chabashira: Basketball club members from Class C have filed a complaint with the school against Sudō. They claim that after practice Sudō attacked and injured them with no apparent provocation. Ken Sudō: It was self-defense! Self-defense! They were jealous because I became a regular, so they picked a fight! Sae Chabashira: There's no evidence of that. Though, if there was a witness, it might be a different story. Kikyō Kushida: Everyone! Did anyone happen to see Sudō-kun's fight? Does anyone know anything about it? looks at Kikyō Kushida except to [[Airi Sakura|one] person. Suzune Horikita noticed that person. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji glances at Suzune Horikita and he knows that she's up to something.] Ken Sudō: Tsk! Rokusuke Kōenji: Perhaps, you'd have been better off getting expelled, Red Hair-kun. Your presence is hardly beautiful! Sudō is quite provoked. Yōsuke Hirata: Sudō-kun! Don't! Sae Chabashira: In one week's time, there will be a discussion with Class C, with the student council in attendance. Depending on how it turns out, there may be a forfeiture of points, as well as disciplinary measures for Sudō. SCENE 9 [Setting: Karaoke Bar] Kakeru Ryūen: Those Class D apes must be throwing a fit right about now. Ryūen drinks a glass of wine. From a seat afar, [[Mio Ibuki] is seen disgusted by how Kakeru Ryūen is running things.] wounded C-Class student, Daichi Ishizaki enters the club. Some people were shocked at his state. Daichi Ishizaki: Ryūen-san ... I think we might have been seen. When we fought with Sudō, I got the feeling someone else was nearby. Albert Yamada: Bad boy. Yamada beats up Daichi Ishizaki and turned him in front of Kakeru Ryūen. Kakeru Ryūen: You look like a proper victim now. Ryūen spills his wine to Daichi Ishizaki's wounded head. Daichi Ishizaki: Th-thank you, sir. Kakeru Ryūen: Perform your dance well, just as planned. Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, Class A through D labels are provisional and can change based on class point assignments. The class with the current highest total class points will be named Class A, with B, C, and D, being named respectively in descending order. SCENE 10 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kanji Ike: And it's all Sudō's fault. Haruki Yamauchi: Another month of living with zero points. Satsuki Shinohara: Maybe we'd have been better off if he had been expelled. Maya Satō: I hear you ... Suzune Horikita: Do you agree with them? That Sudō-kun should have been expelled. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don't have an opinion. What do you think, as one of the people who helped him? Suzune Horikita: At the moment, we have zero points. Even if we had been penalized for losing someone to expulsion, we couldn't have lost anymore. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, sure, I guess. Suzune Horikita: What? I don't like the way you said that. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You never know when we might be experiencing losses or gains we can't see. Suzune Horikita: What does that mean? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: There might be negative point values we're gaining that we just aren't shown. Demerits for an expulsion might not hit us now, but rather, in the future. For instance, "no expulsions" might be a condition for ascending to Class A. Suzune Horikita: You're splitting hairs. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: We don't know how the school system works. If you want to reach Class A, you should eliminate any threats to that goal you can conceive of. Besides, Sudō's athletic, and he has good standing in his club. He might come in handy-- Yōsuke Hirata: Everyone, listen to me. I want to trust my classmates. Why don't we work together to hunt for witnesses and clues? Kei Karuizawa: Cool, I'm in! Satsuki Shinohara: If you want to, Hirata-kun ... Kikyō Kushida: I'm in, too! If we don't believe in him, who will? Haruki Yamauchi: If Kushida-chan says so ... Kanji Ike: ... I'm totally in! Kikyō Kushida: Hey, Horikita-san, Ayanokoji-kun ... You'll work with us, won't you? Suzune Horikita: Given all you've said, I'm sure you'll be helping, won't you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, it's not like I'm aiming for Class A ... Kikyō Kushida: You'll help us? Thanks! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah ... guess so. Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san, will you ... Horikita walks out. Kikyō Kushida: Let's do out best together. But if we're looking for witnesses, Sudō-kun himself should probably stay out of it, right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, it wouldn't look good to get the interested party involved. Kikyō Kushida: Yeah ... Okay. I'll tell Sudō-kun about that myself. See you after class, okay? SCENE 11 [Setting: Outside] Kikyō Kushida: We couldn't find any witnesses or clues. Haruki Yamauchi: There's still the chance Sudō might be lying, too. Kanji Ike: No kidding. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What about Hirata's group? Kikyō Kushida: I asked, but it looks like they didn't find anything. Honami Ichinose (Waving her right hand): Hey! Ayanokōji-kun! Kushida-san! Kikyō Kushida: Ichinose-san? Honami Ichinose: Some people in my class told me about it... are you investigating something? Cut Scene. Honami Ichinose: I see ... Class C Kikyō Kushida: Yeah, So if anyone knows anything, we want to hear about it. Honami Ichinose: Sorry. I don't know anything myself ... Class B will help you look for clues, though. Kushida stands up and held Honami Ichinose's hands. Kikyō Kushida: Really? That's- Ayanokōji grabs Kikyō Kushida garments from behind to pull her away from Honami Ichinose Kikyō Kushida: What are you doing? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It's probably a scheme. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, I'm not sure we should rely on the other classes for-- Honami Ichinose: Don't worry! I won't do anything weird. Ichinose winks Honami Ichinose: I owe you one, remember, Ayanokōji-kun? boys are jealous and along with a confused Kikyō Kushida are wondering what happened between with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Honami Ichinose. SCENE 12 [Setting: Track and Field Area] Track and Field Captain: Ready? Fight! Track and Field Members: Fight! Track and Field Captain: Fight! Track and Field Members: Fight! Ayanokōji is looking at the bulletin board outside the area. He noticed the section where an announcement is posted. written on the bulletin board is something like this: If you were a witness to the incident that occurred in the special annex around 6:00 PM on June 30th, or have information on the people listed below, please contact Kanzaki in Class 1-B. Honami Ichinose: Ayanokōji-kun! Ichinose and [[Ryūji Kanzaki] walk towards Kiyotaka Ayanokōji.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey, this notice ... Honami Ichinose: Yeah, it was Kanzaki-kun's idea. We're soliciting information through the class' online message board. Ichinose checks her phone. Honami Ichinose: We have an email already. Ryūji Kanzaki: What does it say? Honami Ichinose: One of the boys Sudō-kun fought with, Ishizaki-kun, was pretty wild in middle school. It says he was good in a fight, too, and everyone in the area was afraid of him. Ryūji Kanzaki: If the other two are in the basketball club, they're probably pretty strong. It doesn't add up that Sudō would be able to beat up all three without taking a hit. Honami Ichinose: That's true... Ryūji Kanzaki: It's possible that they wanted him to beat them up. If they did this to set Sudō up, things would make a lot more sense. Honami Ichinose: I agree ... anyway, I should pay the one who sent the information. Oh, it's anonymous. I wonder how I'll send them the points. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I know how. Honami Ichinose: Eh? Tell me, then! Ichinose moves closer at the right side of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, while unconsciously pushing her chest onto his arm Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Her guard's totally down ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'll need to borrow your student ID. Honami Ichinose: Sure. Ichinose lends her phone. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji transferred the points. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): There. Ayanokōji noticed something on the phone. Honami Ichinose immediately retrieves her phone. Honami Ichinose: There we go! Thanks! If I get any more info, I'll let you know! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sure ... Ichinose and Ryūji Kanzaki walk out of the scene, Kiyotaka looks after them. [Flashback Begin] Ayanokōji saw that Honami Ichinose has 2642219 private points. He became suspicious of her. [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): How did she get so many points? SCENE 13 [Setting: Dorm, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's room.] Ayanokōji hears some giggling and talking. He notices that there are 4 pairs of shoes at the entrance of his room. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You guys. Kanji Ike: Hey, welcome back. Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun! I rounded everyone up for you. It's a meeting to pool what we've learned! Kanji Ike: Y'know, I can't believe how empty this room is. Kikyō Kushida: That's right. You don't have any personal belongings. Kushida checks some of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's stuff. Kikyō Kushida: It's all just the stuff that's provided. Ayanokoji-kun, are you a minimalist? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I just don't have the points to buy anything. How did you guys get in here, anyway? Them: We had duplicate keys made! Kushida, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi showed their duplicate keys. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: When did you manage that? Haruki Yamauchi: Well, this is our meeting place, right? Kikyō Kushida: Huh? Wait, should we not have done that? Um ... I'll give it back. Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi: We won't give ours, though! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, whatever ... bell rings. Horikita is at the other side of the door. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita. Suzune Horikita: Regarding witnesses Horikita notices that there are a lot of shoes at the entrance of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's room implying that he has guests. Suzune Horikita: I'm leaving. Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san! You came! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Whispering): I think you should share what you know. If you prefer, we can just listen. Suzune Horikita: As you've put in so much effort for such minimal gain, let me offer you a bit of advice. There was a witness. It's someone close by. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You know who it is? Suzune Horikita: It's Sakura-san from our class. SCENE 14 [Setting: Dorm, Airi Sakura's room.] Sakura is surfing the net. She receives a call from Kikyō Kushida but she ignores. [Flashback Begin] [Setting: Special Annex. June 30. 6:00 PM.] Sakura, with her unusual clothes and camera, witnessed the fight between Sudō and the students from C-Class. [Flashback End] [Setting: Dorm, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's room.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What makes you think Sakura saw it? Suzune Horikita: In class, when Kushida-san made her plea for aid, everyone but Sakura turns their attention on Kushida. She alone kept her eyes pointed downward. She alone. Kikyō Kushida: No use. She's not answering ... Kanji Ike: Ehhh? Ken Sudō: Damn. After we finally got some useful info ... Suzune Horikita: But even if she was willing to testify, it wouldn't mean much. The question of whether it was self-defense or not is a trivial detail. Haven't you realized that? Ken Sudō: Huh? Kikyō Kushida: What do you mean? Horikita stands up from her seat. Suzune Horikita: Nothing at all. Goodbye. Horikita walks out. SCENE 15 [Setting: Dorm, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's room.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is holding his phone while laying down on his bed Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Sakura, huh? I can't seem to recall anything about her. bell rings. Kushida is at the other side of the door this time. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Kushida. Kikyō Kushida: There's something I've been wondering. Do you understand what Horikita-san was talking about? [Setting: Outside. Along the street with lights.] Ayanokōji walks together with Kikyō Kushida but is two steps ahead. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Even if what happened was self-defense, that's not the root of the problem. Kikyō Kushida: Huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sudō is always talking trash and lashing out. He acts in a way that inevitably earns resentment. He makes a terrible impression on those around him. Let's say that a murder takes place. There are two suspects. One has killed in the past. The other is a virtuous, law-abiding citizen. Which would you believe? Kikyō Kushida: The law-abiding citizen, I guess. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: They might not actually be so. But with so little evidence to go on, people have to make decisions based on what they have. Kikyō Kushida: You're saying Sudō-kun brought this on himself with his history and behavior? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: And Sudō doesn't feel he's done anything wrong. That may be why Horikita is being so uncooperative. Kikyō Kushida: But I still think we need to say something. That's what it means to be friends. Ayanokōji glances at Kikyō Kushida, thinking how twisted her words from her actual behavior. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You should follow through on what you feel is right. I don't think it's wrong to do that. Kikyō Kushida: Right. But I guess you really do know everything about Horikita-san, huh? Kushida paused walking. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don't think that's true. Kikyō Kushida: Hey, Ayanokōji-kun. Do you ... do you think ... If I ... If I ... Ayanokōji looks at Kikyō Kushida. Kikyō Kushida: No, nevermind. Regarding Sakura-san, I'll go talk to her by myself tomorrow. She'd probably put her guard up if we all went together. See you! Kushida walks out of the scene. SCENE 16 [Setting: Along the corridor.] Sakura walks out of 1st Year D-Class Room. Kikyō Kushida follows her. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita are also watching from the sidelines. Kikyō Kushida: Sakura-san. Airi Sakura: Wh-what? Kikyō Kushida: There's something I'd like to ask you ... Do you mind? It's about Sudō-kun. Airi Sakura: S-Sorry, I ... I have plans. Airi Sakura tries to walk away, Kikyō Kushida hold her left hand. Kikyō Kushida: It won't take long. It's important! Airi Sakura: I-I don't know! I don't know anything! Kushida let go of her hand, due to inertia, Airi Sakura falls to the ground. Her camera was also thrown, making it somehow broken. Kikyō Kushida: S-Sorry! Are you okay? Sakura picks up her camera. She tested if it was broken or not. But it doesn't turn on. Airi Sakura: No way ... It won't turn on ... Kikyō Kushida: Sorry! I ... Sakura stands up Airi Sakura: No, it was my own fault. Sakura runs away. Kikyō Kushida: Wait! Airi Sakura (Monologue): I don't want to get involved. My mask ... I don't want anyone to know about it. (Ending Song) 5 Title Card